


don't hide knives

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Captivity, Corporal Punishment, Gen, Non-Consensual Spanking, Paddling, Septijack, Spanking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jack, who has been kidnapped by his own egos, spots an opportunity to grab an escape tool.He takes it. He gets caught. He gets punished.





	don't hide knives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bloody_Golden_Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Golden_Sam/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for Mod Sam on @killerhearts, a blog all about Yandere Jacksepticeye and Markiplier egos; congratulations on 100 followers! You and Mod Kai totally deserve it!
> 
> Septijack is the name for the (platonic) pairing of Yandere!septics (as in every canon septic ego, as well as Robbie) and Jack. Not all the egos are in this fic, but that's the situation/context!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this Mod Sam! Everyone else, go check out the @killerhearts blog!

Jackie held his hand as he led him down the hall, and he tried not to scowl at it. He didn’t need the scrutiny it would surely bring if Jackie saw him looking upset, so a neutral expression was what he aimed for as they entered the kitchen.

“What do you want for lunch?” Jackie asked, letting of his hand and turning to face him. “How hungry are you? Do you want something big or small? And what do you want to drink after you’ve had your water?”

Jack resisted the urge to growl in annoyance at his ego’s questions. He was so fucking done with all this stupid coddling. He could make his own damn lunch - or at least he used to be able to before he was kidnapped by his own creations.

How many weeks had it been since they’d brought him here? Wherever ‘here’ was; he had no clue, seeing as he wasn’t allowed outside, and when he asked the only answers he received were that he was ‘safe’ and ‘home’. Which told him fucking nothing.

“There’s mac and cheese in the pantry, isn’t there?” He said to Jackie, leaning against the counter. “That’d be fine. And some lemonade.”

Jackie smiled and nodded, then nudged Jack towards the kitchen table. “Alright, go sit down. I’ll get it started.”

Jack didn’t move. “I’ll sit down in a minute.”

He had no particular reason for staying where he was, other than it being an opportunity to do what he wanted rather than what he was told. He rarely got to do that anymore; not without facing consequences.

Jackie’s smile faded. “Why?” he asked, apparently confused. “You can’t help, if that’s what you’re wanting. I’m sorry, but there’ll be boiling water and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Jack grit his teeth. He didn’t need to be protected from  _ boiling water, _ for fuck’s sake. He didn’t need to be protected at all! Goddamn these stupid egos, every one of them was like this! Convinced he was helpless and that they needed to take care of him, when he was their fucking creator! It was ridiculous!

“I’m fine standing for now,” he said, careful not to let his irritation show. “I’ll just watch you make lunch from over here. I’ll sit down when it’s ready.”

He looked straight into Jackie’s eyes, not openly defiant but still determined to get his way. Jackie looked back, and for a second Jack thought he was going to force him to sit. Then he shrugged.

“Alright, if you wanna stand you can. Just don’t come near the hot water, okay?”

“Okay,” he agreed, inwardly pleased with his little victory. It was a pathetically small thing to celebrate, but he’d learned pretty quickly that he should savor the little things here. He wasn’t given the chance to win any real arguments.

Jackie set about gathering everything he’d need to make Jack’s lunch. Jack reclined against the counter, watching him idly, insulting him and the rest of the egos in various ways in the privacy of his mind.

_ Fucking bitches. Kidnapping me so they can play some sick game of house with me as their little pet. I don’t get to do fucking anything around here. Can’t go outside, can’t listen to music too loud, can’t stay up late, can’t swear - who the hell thinks it’s okay to treat a grown-ass man like this? Every single one of these little bastards is gonna regret this someday. I’m gonna fucking get out of here if it kills me. I can’t stand this. I can’t take being supervised every second of the day and getting punished for trying to live my own Goddamn adult life. _

At that thought - the thought of punishment - he shifted uncomfortably on his feet and tried to set his mind on something else. He tried not to think about that particular aspect of life with his egos when he could avoid it.

Punishments; the punishments they gave him when he ‘misbehaved’ were the worst thing about his captivity. It was so fucking humiliating…

He pushed that train of thought to the side and focused on Jackie’s movements. He had already gotten the box of mac and cheese out and poured the noodles into the boiling water; now he was searching through the fridge, probably looking for some fruits and vegetables to add to Jack’s lunch.

He emerged with some strawberries and baby carrots, nudging the refrigerator door shut with his hip. He set both items on the counter and opened up a drawer to grab a knife so he could cut the tops of the strawberries off. Jack watched jealously; nearly every drawer and cabinet in the house was locked to him, thanks to Marvin’s magic. The egos could open them just fine, but him? He could pull at the handles with all his strength and they wouldn’t budge.

_ It’s for your own good, _ Marvin had told him firmly.  _ This way you’re safe from yourself. You can’t get hurt by playing around with things you find, and you won’t get punished for trying to hide things like you have before. _

Bitch.

“Oh,” Jackie said suddenly. He moved away, and Jack saw that he’d left the door to the refrigerator open a bit and heading back over to close it.

He also saw that the fridge wasn’t the only thing Jackie had left open.

The silverware drawer.

He didn’t hesitate for a second. He grabbed a knife out of the drawer and stuffed it as quickly as he could down the front of his overalls. He was back in his previous position lounging beside the counter before Jackie had even turned around.

His heart hammered, and he put every ounce of effort into not looking like he’d just secured a possible tool of escape. He didn’t let his face show anything but boredom. He didn’t let his hands fidget like they wanted to. He kept his breathing steady.

Jackie shut the silverware drawer and didn’t even glance at him, going back to the task of cutting strawberries without an inkling of what Jack had done. The stolen knife pressed up against Jack’s middle and fierce hope made his heart swell as he realized  _ he’d gotten away with it. _

This could be his shot. This could be his key to getting out of this nightmare. He had a tool. He had a weapon.

He just needed to keep it hidden.

\--

With great effort, he’d forced himself to be relaxed and casual as he ate his lunch. Jackie had watched him for a bit, making sure he liked it and wasn’t eating too fast, before cleaning up the kitchen while Jack finished.

After that, Jackie had set him down on the couch to watch TV, cuddling up beside him contentedly as he let Jack pick the show. Jack’s heart was in his throat but he stayed calm, channel surfing and readjusting himself so that Jackie wouldn’t lean against the knife. The blade was poking into him a bit, but he ignored it. The discomfort wasn’t important. He couldn’t let it show.

He settled on a nature documentary and let the sound of the TV wash over him while his mind drifted to think about his options. He wouldn’t be able to hide the knife in his overalls forever; he needed to find a more permanent hiding place until he was ready to make his move. He needed to do it soon, too, because the longer he kept the knife on his person the more chance there was that it would be discovered.

He didn’t even want to think about how he would be punished if one of the egos found out. Just the idea made his stomach twist up and his face flush. Hopefully it wasn’t noticeable enough that Jackie would see.

The obvious move was to hide the knife somewhere in his room. That way, when the time was right, he’d be able to grab it and go without having to run or sneak off to some other part of the house and retrieve it. But where in his room was safe? They’d stopped checking his room for hidden items after Marvin had cast the spell to keep all drawers and cabinets closed to Jack, but that didn’t mean he could just shove it anywhere. It had to be someplace they wouldn’t ever bother with, but that he could still access with relative ease.

“Hey, you two!”

He jumped at the sudden greeting, twisting to look behind him - ouch, that made the knife dig into his skin - and saw Marvin heading over to the couch where he and Jackie were sitting.

“Hey,” Jackie said back, having turned to look as well. “Jack just had lunch, I made him some mac and cheese. Where’ve you been?”

“Down in my study, making notes on some things,” Marvin said with a wave of his hand. “Hi, Jack! Your overalls are cute!”

Jack huffed, but made himself give a reluctant “Thanks.”

This wasn’t the sort of outfit he’d have chosen for himself; short overalls that ended at mid-thigh and a mint green t-shirt with a flower design over his heart, and Spiderman socks that didn’t match because Robbie had picked them out. It was too cutesy for his taste, but the egos loved dressing him like this, and he wasn’t exactly allowed to tell them no.

Marvin looked back at Jackie. “Did he eat all his lunch?”

“Every last bite!” Jackie leaned over to ruffle Jack’s hair. Jack batted at his hand and fixed his hair back, grumbling to himself. Jackie just smiled indulgently.

Marvin smiled too. “Aw, good!” He said, teasingly poking Jack’s stomach. “Don’t want our Jack to be hungry, do we?”

Jack almost had a heart attack as Marvin’s finger poked him just beside where the knife lay. He was sure all the blood had left his face by the time Marvin pulled back. He’d missed touching the knife by  _ inches. _

“Jackie, scoot over, I wanna sit with him,” Marvin said, nudging Jackie aside. “I’ve barely seen him today.”

Jackie obliged, moving so that Marvin could sit between the two of them. Marvin put an arm around Jack’s shoulders and pulled him closer, kissing his cheek.

Shit, he was close. He was too close, he was too touchy, what if he found the knife? Jack prayed to anyone listening that Marvin wouldn’t get suspicious. He was a lot harder to fool than Jackie; if something caught his attention or set alarm bells ringing in his head, he wouldn’t be satisfied any excuse Jack could come up with. He’d find the truth.

“Oh, snow leopards!” Marvin said excitedly, eyes now fixed on the TV. He shifted to put his feet underneath him, curling up on the couch cushion, and Jack used his movement to mask his own. While Marvin got comfortable, Jack subtly tugged on the fabric of his overalls and moved the knife over to the side, glancing down furtively to make sure it didn’t have a noticeable shape.

Marvin settled in beside him, giving a quiet, relaxed sigh that told Jack he didn’t plan on moving anytime soon. Jack tried to outwardly relax as well, inwardly preparing himself for the tasks ahead of him: remaining calm and casual, keeping the knife hidden, and finding someplace safe to stash it.

Then Marvin went to pull him onto his lap, wrapping an arm around Jack’s middle and beginning to lift him up before pausing.

“What’s that?”

Oh Christ. Oh fucking Christ.

Marvin sat up and looked at him with a puzzled frown, hand pressing down on the overall-covered knife. Behind him Jackie sat up too, leaning in to see what Marvin was asking about.

“Is there something in your clothes?”

“No,” he said quickly, trying to twist away from Marvin’s hand. He was fucked, he was dead, there was no talking his way out of this but he still had to try.

Marvin’s eyes narrowed. “Jack,” he said dangerously. “You know better than to lie. There’s something in your clothes. Be still.”

Be still? How could he be still when Marvin was digging into his overalls, grasping around to take away the one thing he had that could help him escape? He tried to push Marvin back, tried to lean away, tried to press down on the knife so Marvin couldn’t grab it, but there was no hope. Once he started putting up a fight, Jackie was on his feet and hovering over him to pry his arms away from his middle. He held his wrists back easily as Marvin pulled out the stolen knife.

For a few seconds, the only sound Jack could hear was his own panicked, thumping heartbeat. Marvin and Jackie stared at the knife in disbelief. In the back of his mind, he couldn’t help scoffing at that. They had the gall to be shocked by this? It didn’t matter how much they wanted to believe he loved them and wanted to stay with them, he  _ didn’t. _ He never would, and he would never stop trying to get away.

Then they both turned to look at him, and he shrank under the absolute fury in their eyes.

“Jack,” Marvin said again. This time chills ran down Jack’s spine. “Why do you have a knife.”

It wasn’t a question. It was demand for an explanation. But there was no explanation Jack could give that wouldn’t make his situation worse. The truth would get him punished. A lie would get him punished even more, because Marvin would see right through it. So Jack looked away and didn’t answer.

“Look at Marvin when he’s talking to you,” Jackie ordered, letting go of one wrist so he could tilt Jack’s head and force him to face Marvin again. “And don’t ignore him. He asked you a question. Answer him.”

He had no choice but to return Marvin’s angry stare, but Jack could hardly bring himself to speak. All he could think about was the punishment he knew was coming. His stomach was all up in knots and his mouth was dry and he was filled with adrenaline that he couldn’t use.

And behind all of that, despair tugged at his heart. He’d had a chance. Now he didn’t.

“When did you take this?” Marvin asked, apparently sick of waiting for an answer to his first question. “How long have you had it?”

Jack swallowed thickly. “I… I got it out of the drawer in the kitchen.”

Jackie’s hand slid down to grip the scruff of his neck, squeezing lightly.  _ Keep talking, _ the gesture said. Jack swallowed again.

“Just a little while ago. While Jackie was making lunch.”

“How did you get the drawer open?” Marvin continued interrogating him. His eyes didn’t waver from Jack’s face as held the knife in a tight fist.

“I didn’t,” Jack said, hating how he was forced to confess. “Jackie left the silverware drawer open for a second. I took it when he wasn’t looking.”

He could almost feel the anger and indignation coming from Jackie, even though he couldn’t see his face behind him.

“So you stole a knife from the drawer,” Marvin said, clearly making an effort to keep his voice calm. “Even though you  _ know _ that’s completely against the rules. And then you put it in your clothes to hide? You put a  _ knife _ in your  _ clothes? _ ”

Jack rubbed his sweaty, trembling hands on his knees. “Marvin - I just -  I don’t -”

“What?” Marvin growled. “You just what, Jack? You don’t what?”

_ I just want to go home. I don’t want to be here. _ But he couldn’t say those things. It would only make this worse.

“I’m - I’m sorry, Marvin,” he said instead. “I’m sorry. I really am.”

Marvin looked at him with a determination in his eyes that made Jack’s blood run cold. “You will be,” he said. He glanced at Jackie and nodded.

Jack felt the X-shaped straps of his overalls being gripped in Jackie’s hand, and then he let out a yelp as he was lifted off the couch and held up in the air, feet completely off the ground. He twisted and flailed but Jackie was unfazed, carrying him further out into the the living room while Marvin found the remote and switched the TV off.

Marvin stood facing him, arms crossed while Jack dangled helplessly.

“Please,” he begged. “Please, don’t - I’m sorry, I won’t do it again! I swear!”

“Save your apologies for the end,” Marvin told him. “You’re not getting out of this. You’ve more than earned this spanking, Jack.”

The mere word made Jack’s stomach do terrible flips. He shook his head, fighting Jackie’s hold on him on fiercely, but Jackie just gave him a shake and a swat.

“Enough,” he commanded, landing another swat for good measure. Jack bit his lip.

Marvin snapped his fingers with his left hand and with a small flash a wooden paddle appeared in his right. Panic filled him at the sight of it.

_ Oh God, fuck, fuck, shit shit shit oh God fuck please no - _

Jackie started to walk back to the couch, no doubt planning to bend Jack over his knee, but Marvin stopped him.

“Wait,” he told Jackie. “I have an idea.” Jackie looked at him curiously, and he went on. “Maybe a change from the usual position will help him learn his lesson. Keep holding him like that, but under his arms.”

Jackie did so, shifting his grip to hold Jack under his armpits while Marvin worked the straps of Jack’s overalls to the side and pulled his arms out of them. Then he grabbed and pulled his overalls down around his ankles, leaving him in his shirt and underwear.

Fear and hot embarrassment shot through him as he realized that his underwear was Marvin’s next target. “N-no! Don’t!” he cried, jerking away as best he could. Marvin was going to yank his underwear down too and let him hang there, completely exposed! That was even worse than having his pants taken off while over someone’s lap, at least that way his front didn’t show! Marvin couldn’t do this!

He could though. Jackie gave him three smacks in quick succession that made him hiss and distracted him enough for Marvin to drag his underwear down his legs to pool at his ankles along with his overalls.

Humiliation washed over him as he was bared before the two egos. He was now naked from the waist down and the vulnerability made him feel tiny and defenseless. He tried to pull the bottom of his t-shirt down to hide himself, but with Jackie holding him up by his underarms he couldn’t quite reach. It didn’t help that his cutesy green shirt was stylishly short, barely covering his navel when he stood normally; dangling above the ground like this with the fabric bunching up at his armpits, it stopped at his waistline. He had no way of covering up.

The spanking hadn’t even started yet, and already he felt tears burning behind his eyes.

“Now turn him around to face you,” Marvin said to Jackie. The fact that neither of them seemed to care at all about his nudity almost made the whole thing worse. It was probably because they were used to seeing him naked when they gave him baths, but still.

Jackie easily turned Jack like Marvin had said, handling him like he weighed nothing at all. Fuck him and his super strength, and fuck Marvin with his magic, fuck all these egos and their fucking obsession with keeping him trapped and punishing him like a child!

He didn’t have much time to get lost in his anger, though, because Marvin had walked around to stand behind Jackie’s shoulder where Jack could see him and was speaking again.

“Don’t close your eyes or look away,” he ordered Jack. “You keep your eyes on us. Understand?”

For a second, he was confused. Jackie was holding him, Marvin was standing in front of him, and the paddle was nowhere in sight. Who was going to - ?

Then the paddle cracked down on his ass, making him cry out, and he suddenly understood.

Marvin had enchanted the paddle to spank him on its own. It wasn’t the first time he had done so, but it never got any easier. Spankings never did.

The paddle immediately settled into a fast, steady pace. It spanked him with the exact same amount of force each time it landed, but it moved all around his ass, up and down on both sides, leaving no part of him untended to. He kicked, squirmed and bucked in Jackie’s hold, trying vainly to get away from the paddle, but it followed his every move. He couldn’t escape it.

He was whimpering and sniffling pathetically soon, desperately holding back from breaking. It wasn’t his fault, the paddle hurt! Marvin and Jackie didn’t make it any easier, pinning him with twin disappointed looks and scolding him relentlessly.

“You know better than to behave like that!” Jackie said, firm grip never faltering despite Jack’s wriggling. “Sneaking a knife while my back was turned? How are we supposed to trust you when you do things like that? Is that why you asked to stand and watch me make lunch? Were you planning it?”

“No!” He wailed. “No, I d-didn’t! It -  it just happened! I’m sorry!”

“You should be!” Marvin said harshly. “Not only did you take a knife, something  _ sharp and dangerous, _ you stuffed down into your clothes to hide! You could’ve gotten hurt! Do you understand that, Jack? We’re trying to protect you! That’s what the rules are for!” He shook his head, as if Jack’s actions were somehow inconceivable. “A knife in your clothes, what were you  _ thinking? _ ”

He let out a choked sob, and the dam broke. Tears fell down his cheeks, his shoulders shook and he gasped and cried, once-wild kicks now reduced to weak twitching. The paddle never let up, spanking him and spanking him until his entire world shrank down to the firey pain in his ass and Marvin and Jackie’s stern faces.

His vision blurred with tears and he squeezed his eyes shut, making one last, tiny effort to block out what was happening; to escape, even if only in a small way.

He heard Marvin sigh and suddenly the paddle was striking lower, smacking his thighs, and he  _ howled. _ His eyes snapped open and a fresh burst of frantic energy seared through him as he writhed and twisted his body every possible way, needing to get away from the paddle setting his upper thighs on fire. He couldn’t take it, it hurt so bad, he was sobbing his heart out barely aware of his own desperate, stuttering begging for the spanking to stop and still Marvin and Jackie scolded.

“I told you to keep your eyes on us,” Marvin said sternly. “I said not to close your eyes. If you’re still disobeying, then you needed this spanking even more than I thought.”

“D-didn’t mean - mean it!” he cried, hardly able to force comprehensible sentences out of himself. Tears streaked down his face and his nose was stuffed up and everything  _ hurt. _ “Was a-an accident! Please! M’sorry!”

Jackie and Marvin looked at each other and apparently came to some silent agreement. Marvin raised his hand, the air around it wavering with light, and made a sort of grasping and pulling motion. Jack felt the familiar, fizzy-tight pressure of Marvin’s magic wrapping around his body.

More specifically, he felt it wrap around his legs, which were now covered with a slight glowing shimmer. The magic gently but firmly pulled his legs up until his knees were against his chest. He realized distantly that his overalls and underwear were no longer bunched around his ankles; he’d kicked them off at some point with all his struggling.

“Almost done, Jack,” said Jackie. His voice had softened a little and he seemed calmer now that Jack had been spanked to tears. “Just these last few and it’s over.”

Marvin nodded beside him, looking similarly placated. The angry determination was gone from his face, his expression somewhat gentler. “It’s gonna be alright,” he promised. “We just have to get your sit spots to make sure you really learn from this. Then we’ll be done, and you’ll be forgiven.”

Before the paddle even came down on what the egos called his ‘sit spots’ - the sensitive area of skin where his ass met his thighs - he was sobbing even harder, his breath shuddering and his vision once again obscured by tears. It always hurt to be spanked, no matter where they hit, but his sit spots hurt the worst and hurt the longest.

The paddle landed with precision and Jack’s crying went silent, all the noise stolen from him by the pain, the shame, the humiliation and despair. He was smacked ten times and then it finally stopped.

He vaguely heard the paddle fall to the carpet with a soft thump, and then he was pulled into Jackie’s embrace. Jackie held him up by his waist now, arms securely wrapped around him, and his toes just barely brushed the floor.

“Shh,” Jackie murmured in his ear. “Shh, there, it’s okay. We’re all done. It’s okay, sweetheart, I know it hurts, but we had to.” He began rocking Jack, swaying a little back and forth.

Marvin came around and stood to the side of Jack, running a hand through his sweaty hair. “You’re alright,” he said softly. “Your spanking’s over, no more. You’re not going to do something like this again, are you?”

He shook his head as best he could, pressed into Jackie’s shoulder. “No,” he sniffled. “I - I won’t. I promise.”

“Good boy,” Marvin praised with a smile.

Marvin’s hand didn’t stop petting his hair, and Jackie didn’t stop his rocking motions, and Jack couldn’t find the energy to hate himself for melting into their comfort.

They stayed like that for a while as Jack calmed, his occasional hiccups and snuffles shushed and soothed away until his breathing was steady and he was quiet.

“Well,” came a voice behind them. “After all that, I think our boy needs a nap.”

They all turned towards the speaker - Jack as best he could, still held against Jackie’s chest - and saw Anti leaning against the back of the couch, surveying the scene idly but fondly.

“Someone got in trouble, huh?” he said to Jack. “No need to explain, I pretty much got the gist of it.” He walked around the couch and came to stand beside the three of them, rubbing Jack’s back. “Knife in the overalls. I don’t know what we’re gonna do with you.”

“Well, for now,” Marvin said. “I think we’ll take your suggestion and let Jack sleep a bit.” He turned to Jack. “How’s that sound, darling? I’m sure you’re tired.”

Jack started kicking his feet a bit, trying to get Jackie to set him down fully. “M’fine,” he mumbled, not looking at any of them. “I don’t need a  _ nap, _ I’m not two - AH!”

He scrambled forward into Jackie as much as he could, bucking away from the sudden spark of pain in his already-aching ass. Anti had pinched him! And now he was laughing!

“You’re a brat,” he chuckled, clearly amused by Jack’s yelp. “But you’re cute. And you need a nap.”

“Anti, don’t tease him,” Jackie rebuked lightly. He hiked Jack further up into his arms and looked at him. “He’s right though, you do need a nap. Come on, let’s go have a lie-down. You’ll feel better after you sleep some.”

And with that he set off towards Jack’s bedroom, patting his back as he walked, with Anti right behind him ruffling Jack’s hair. Past Anti Jack could see Marvin pick up his forgotten overalls and underwear, tsking under his breath about how the others hadn’t even bothered to remember them.

Jack laid his head down on Jackie’s shoulder in exhausted defeat.

Was he ever going to get out of here?


End file.
